


Angsty Philgeorges

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza's a homophobe, Eliza's the badguy, Just not here, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, i still love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	1. Chapter 1

Philip looked at his father curiously as he put him down on the playground.

“Go on, Pip. I’ll be right here watching you.”

He wasn’t so sure about this, he’d never been out in such a big area with other kids. “They’re big kids, papa…”

“Not all of them. Go make a friend,” he said with a reassuring smile.

“Okay…” The three year old turned back to the playground and toddled towards the only kid that seemed to be even near his age, a boy playing near his father. “Hi…”

The kid looked at him, then up at his father, who nodded. “Don’t be shy. Talk to him.”

Pip couldn’t help but giggle. The kid’s dad talked funny.

“Uh.. Je m'appelle… I mean.. I’m Georges..”

“I’m Philip, but you can call me Pip. Can I play?”

He nodded and let Pip go on the slide beside him, his papa watching them. They went around on the playground together and had more fun than either of them could’ve imagined.

After a few hours, Alexander had to reluctantly step in. “It’s time to go home, Pip.”

He pouted. “I want to play with Georges..”

“I know, but we have to go home and see mama.”

He frowned and hugged Georges. “Bye..”

“Bye…”

He kept waving as Alexander carried him off, sad to be separated from his new friend.

A week later, they went to the park again. Pip didn’t have nearly as much fun and didn’t want to play for the first half hour.

“Pip!”

He looked over and smiled widely. “Georges!” They ran towards each other and hugged tightly.

This time, another man was with Georges, a much bigger man that slightly intimidated Pip.

“Careful about running off like that, buddy.”

“Sorry, daddy..”

“It’s okay. Is this your friend from last week?”

He nodded and moved Pip so he wasn’t hiding behind him. “This is Pip! Pip, this is my daddy. He’s really nice.”

“Hi, mister.”

“Hi there.” He smiled and shook his hand.

Once again, the pair played for hours. This time, it was Georges that had to leave first because they had to pick up medicine for his papa.

The cycle continued for a few more weeks before Georges’s papa had an idea.

“Hey, before you go,” he called to Alexander, “maybe we could set up a playdate for these two? Georges is never as happy as he is when he’s here with Pip.”

“Yeah, that sounds good. I’m sure his mother won’t mind.”

“Great!” He reached into his pocket and pulled out a business card. “My number is on that card. Feel free to call or text anytime.”

“Will do.” Alexander smiled and walked off with Pip.

Only a few days later, Pip was sitting in the back of his parent’s car, practically bouncing in his seat as he rode to meet Georges.

“He’s really excited, isn’t he?” Eliza asked, smiling at her son’s enthusiasm.

“He really likes this kid. They’ve gotten along so fast, it’s crazy.”

When they got to the house, Alexander held Philip in his arms and walked to the front door, knocking.

Lafayette answered the door, smiling when he saw the family standing there. “Hello. Come in, we were just waiting. Georges is finishing up his snack, he’ll be out in a second. Come in.”

Almost as soon as they stepped in, Georges dashed out from the back with peanut butter all over his face, his dad chasing him with a wet wipe.

“Pip!”

Lafayette chuckled and picked him up, letting Hercules clean his face off.

“You don’t know how to stand still, do you?” he asked as he did just that.

Georges giggled a bit, but his attention was mainly on Pip.

Eliza held Alexander’s hand and stayed there at the front door, holding him back as everyone else moved into the next room. “Alex.. You didn’t tell me that his parents were.. You know..”

“Oh, come on, Eliza. Look at how happy he is. Do you want me to take that away from him because he doesn’t have traditional parents? Besides, there’s nothing wrong with two men raising a kid.”

“Not necessarily, but when they’re like them.. I’m not sure I want Philip around them anymore. Not after today.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“I don’t want my son being influenced by their lifestyle.”

Alexander sighed. “We’ll talk about this later.”

More like fought. Once they got home, they argued over who was right, over whether or not Philip could at least play with Georges, and about so much more that just came out at once.

Pip frowned as he sat in the background, hiding in his room. He didn’t like seeing his parents fighting, nobody did. But he also couldn’t see what was wrong with him being near Georges. His parents were so nice to him.

But every battle had its ending. And, that time, it ended with Eliza winning.

“But.. But Georges is my friend!” Pip argued as they tried to break the news to him.

Alexander looked so hurt, but Eliza was set on her point.

“They’re not okay for you, Pip. They way that they are, it’s not right. No doubt their son is going to be the same and I don’t want you getting influenced.”

“But he’s so nice to me! What did he do?”

She sighed. “You’re too young to understand, but two men should not live like that. Two men getting married and having a kid is so unnatural. You’re going to make some new friends, better friends, at school.”

“But I don’t want new friends! I want Georges!” Pip began throwing a tantrum and it was up to Alexander to get him upstairs and calmed down.

“I’m sorry, buddy.. I’m on your side, but your mom is really set on this.”

He cried for hours into his father’s shirt.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Years went on and Philip stayed just as he promised he would. No new friends, just a few people he faked a friendship with for personal reasons. And to get his parents off his back about new friends. And, by the time he was 16, he’d forgotten why. Some preschool friend who hurt him or some bully. Whatever the reason, he still didn’t have any friends. Not that it bothered him much. He only used people to get his way. Who was there to say that everybody else wasn’t the same?

So, he walked into his English class junior year and sat in the back, alone, just as he always did. Only, this time, he wasn’t left alone.

Some kid wearing a band shirt and a gray skirt sat beside him with a large smile plastered over his pierced face. “Hello! I’m Georges and I’m new here. I feel like I know you from somewhere.”

Philip just shrugged. “I don’t know you.”

“Are you sure? You just look so familiar.”

He’d be lying if he said the name didn’t ring a bell, but that was how he’d gotten through all those years. “I don’t know you.”

“Well.. Okay.” But he stayed there, sitting beside him even as other kids came in and as the class began, the teacher calling roll.

Philip didn’t think it was possible, but George’s smile actually got wider as that happened and it stayed that way all through class.

Afterwards, he followed him out of class, practically jumping up and down. “I remember you! You’re Pip, from when we were little kids!”

“Don’t call me that. I’m 16.”

“But it is how I remember you! When we were four, I met you at the park and we were friends until you had to move away.”

“What are you talking about? I never had to move anywhere.”

He sighed. “Well, I know it seems weird, but I have pictures.” He grabbed them from his backpack before Philip could walk off, showing him the pictures of the pair as toddlers, playing around on the playground.

“That is me..” Philip had to admit. “Wait.. I do remember you.. My mom said I couldn’t hang with you because you had two dads.” He tutted, then actually… smiled. “We used to play for hours when we were little, didn’t we?”

“Yes! You remember!” He hugged him tightly. “I’m sorry about your mother.. You don’t dislike me, do you?”

“No, of course not. My pops told me her morals are all bent, but I’m pretty sure they’re all straight, if you know what I mean.”

“I do. I’ve met my fair share of haters, as you Americans say, but my papa taught me to just ignore them and it works.”

Philip chuckled “Trust me, I’ve been doing that for years. I’d love to catch up with you.. Maybe we can meet at mine later?”

“What about your mother?”

“Pops left her a few years back. It’s just me and him.”

“My apologies.”

“It’s fine. I’ll meet you out front after school.”

Georges nodded and ran off with a huge smile. He’d never forgotten the boy from the playground and, over time, he’d grown to have a crush on him, even after all those years.

After school, he’d only waited a few minutes before Pip, er, Philip showed up.

“Hello again!”

“Hi, George. Er, Georges, sorry.”

“It is a common mistake. Don’t worry.”

Philip nodded and began walking towards the sidewalk when Georges stopped him.

“I can drive us, if you prefer.”

“You drive?”

“And I am good at it.” He smiled proudly.

“Okay, then.” He followed him to his car and got in the passenger’s seat.

Georges slid into the driver’s seat and grabbed his phone, making a phone call in French as he began driving.

Philip would’ve been lying if he said that his dad didn’t do that all the time, but this wasn’t his dad. This was an overactive 16 year old. He kept his arm resting at the bottom of the window, reaching up and grabbing the oh shit handle when necessary.

“Sorry, where did you say you lived?”

Philip gave him directions to his house and Georges followed them, still talking on the phone, probably to one of his dads by the sound of it. It had been years since he’d last taken a French lesson, but he still knew a few words. He could hear something about “friend from school” and “hanging out” and… something about “boyfriend”..? Maybe Philip misunderstood that part, but Georges did look embarrassed, the way a teenager usually was when their parents brought up dating. He shook off the thought and got out of the car as they pulled up at his house.

“I wonder if your father would remember me after all of these years. I’m afraid I don’t remember him very well.”

“It’s fine. I’m sure he’ll like you either way.” He went up to the front door and unlocked it, leading Georges inside and to the living room… Where a freckled man sat on the couch.

Naturally, Georges assumed that was Philip’s dad. “Hello, Mr Hamilton. You probably don’t remember me, but I was one of Philip’s friends when he was little.”

Philip chuckled. “That’s not my dad.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry! You just sort of look like him..”

He smiled. “It’s fine. How’s it going, Philip?”

“Just another day, only I found an old friend.”

Georges smiled widely at that and looked over at the kitchen as someone else came out, a much more familiar face.

“Hey, Pip. How was school?”

His dad was currently the only person allowed to call him that. “It was alright. I found an old friend. Do you remember Georges? From when I was, like, four?”

Alexander smiled and looked at the other boy. “It’s been years. You look so different. Oh my god, I’m so sorry I had to make him stop hanging out with you..”

“It’s fine. I know it wasn’t your fault and I met him again now!” He smiled.

Philip smiled. “You mind if we head up to my room to hang out?”

“No, you kids go ahead. I’ll call you down when it’s dinner time.”

“Thanks, pops.” He smiled and went with Georges upstairs, sitting in his room and on his bed with him. “So, what have you been up to?”

“I’ve just been living a normal life, I suppose. I did move to France with my papa for a few years and we just got back.”

“What for?”

“For his job. My dad stayed here, though I visited him from time to time. It was hard for them to be separate for so long, but you should’ve seen the look on their faces when they first saw each other after all that time… It was beautiful.” He smiled at the memory. “I do have to stay out of the house for a while, though.” He shrugged, but Philip scrunched up his nose at that.

“It doesn’t gross you out to think of your parents doing that?”

“Not really. The way my father taught me, it’s only natural, just as natural as deciding not do.”

Philip nodded. His own father was the same way, but there were a few remnants of his mom in his personality that he just couldn’t shake. It was sweet to him the way his parents were so devoted to each other, just like his father and a certain someone that was described by his father as “definitely not my boyfriend, what would give you that impression?” He smiled. He’s never seen him as happy as he was when he was with John.

“What’s on you mind?” Georges asked.

“I’m happy for my dad.. He’s not officially dating John, or at least, he hasn’t told me, but I can tell they’re happy together, just like your dads.”

He nodded. “It truly is a shame that some people don’t think their happiness is okay just because they’re both men..” He sighed.

Philip nodded and laid back. “Hey.. Sorry if this is too forward, but do you want to go out sometimes?”

Georges smiled widely and laid beside him. “Too forward? I’ve only been waiting for you to ask for twelve years.”


	3. Chapter 3

Philip shut off his alarm as fast as humanly possible, not wanting to wake up his boyfriend. Luckily, it didn’t seem that Georges was going to wake up anytime soon. He smiled at that and checked his phone, his smile immediately fading. The first weekend of the second month already?… He tutted and sat up, making sure Georges was warm and covered before getting out of bed and packing a bag. He went out to the living room and woke up his father as he and John laid on the couch.

“What’s up, Pip?..” Alexander asked, half asleep.

“It’s one of those weekends..”

“Oh..” He carefully scooped up John and took him over to his room, letting him stay asleep, before getting dressed and coming out to Philip.

“Can’t I just stay with you? I’m sixteen! I don’t want to go with her for a whole weekend.”

“I”m sorry, Pip.. Rules are rules…”

He groaned as the doorbell rang and let Alexander open it, wanting to shave off as many seconds as possible.

“Alexander.”

“Elizabeth.”

She looked past him at Philip and smiled softly. “Come on, son. You get to be with me this weekend.”

“Whoop-de-do..” he muttered as he followed her out and to her car. Alexander and Eliza were divorced and Philip their son. Of course, at his age, he was able to take part in the decision to let Alexander have sole custody of him, but Elizabeth’s crying and begging as the ruling was being made led to this arrangement. Philip had to spend the first weekend of every other month with her.

He hated the first weekend of every other month.

“So, how has school been? Have you made any friends?”

The answer was almost always no. And he didn’t feel like receiving a sermon. “No.” He was proud to be dating Georges, but he didn’t want to deal with her and he was sure he would understand.

“How are your grades?”

“Average.”

“Okay… Anything new happening?..”

“No.”

She sighed. This was going to be a long weekend.

Philip rolled his eyes. Way too long. He watched the movies that she made him sit through with her all day, keeping his phone silenced.

Georges woke up an hour after Philip left, frowning when he saw that he was gone. He got up and made his way to the kitchen, finding Alexander making breakfast. “Good morning, Mr Hamilton..”

He looked back and smiled. “Good morning Georges.” He looked back at the pan of bacon. “I’m sorry, but Philip had to leave.. He has to go with Elizabeth once every other month.”

“Oh.. I feel more bad for him than I do upset that he left.. No offense.”

“None taken, believe me.” He rolled his eyes and kept cooking.

“I’ll just go, then..”

“No, you don’t have to rush off. Come on, I’ll make you breakfast, then you can go home.”

He smiled. “Thank you..”

“No problem.”

And he did just that, staying there for breakfast before driving himself home. He spent the day studying and lounging around, not knowing what else he could do. Later that night, after dinner, he got a call from Philip and answered it as fast as humanly possible, smiling widely. “Hello?..”

“Hey, Georgie.. Sorry I had to leave you this morning.. I assume my dad told you where I am?”

“Yes and I’m not upset. I just hope you’re okay there..”

“I’ll be fine. It’s not the first time I’ve had to stay in this hellhole.” He tutted. “But I’ll see you Monday, okay?.. I just wanted to call and make sure you weren’t mad at me.”

“I’m fine. I was about to go to sleep, actually.. But I’ll stay as long as you want.”

Philip smiled. “You go to sleep.. I’ll call you when I can tomorrow.”

“Okay.. Bye..”

“Bye..” He put his phone down and sighed as Georges hung up. He still wasn’t a very sociable kid, but he was always wanting to hear his boyfriend’s voice. It had only been a bit over a month, but he was really feeling strongly for Georges. He even thought about dropping the l-word soon… Maybe that was too crazy. He shrugged it off and rolled onto his side, falling asleep.

In the morning, he reluctantly went down to the kitchen for breakfast, just making himself a bowl of cereal and praying he could sneak it back to his room.

But no.

“Good morning, Pip.”

“It’s not Pip. I’m sixteen.”

“Alright then, Philip. Good morning. Did you have a nice night?”

“I guess.”

“Anything interesting happen?”

“No.”

“Any phone calls?”

He paused as he raised his spoon and looked up at her. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not dumb, Philip. I heard you talking to your girlfriend on the phone. I’m your mother, you don’t have to be embarrassed to tell me. I think it’s sweet.”

He rolled his eyes and kept eating.

“So, what’s her name? Did you meet her at school?”

“It’s Georges,” he replied simply. If he had to deal with her, the least he could do was draw it out, build up the shock when he dropped the bomb on her.

“Georges?.. That’s an unusual name, but very pretty.”

“Very pretty, alright..” With the random streaks of color in his otherwise dark mess of hair, since he could never choose just one color. And the way his dark eyes lit up all the time. Georges was very pretty.

“What about smart?”

“Pretty smart, yeah.” Georges was a straight A advanced course student, just like Philip.

“Maybe you could bring her over to meet me next time,” Elizabeth said simply, believing that she had finally began getting through to her son.

“I’m not sure I’d be able to.” After all, there wasn’t a her to bring over.

“Oh? Why not?”

He just shrugged.

“Well, I assume she’s met your father.”

“Kind of.” He finished his cereal and took the bowl to the sink, cleaning it and the spoon and putting them up before heading to the staircase.

“Then why can’t she meet me?”

“Because there is no she.”

Elizabeth furrowed her eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Philip began climbing the stairs. “Georges is a boy.” He managed to make it to his room before all hell broke loose.

Elizabeth stormed up the stairs and slammed the door open. “What do you mean Georges is a boy?”

“I mean he’s my boyfriend.”

“You can’t be dating a boy! You’re a boy, Philip. It isn’t right.”

“You know what else isn’t right? Tearing a kid away from his best and only friend because his parents are a little different. Karma’s a real bitch, isn’t it?”

“What does that have to do with anything? You were a little boy! I’m surprised you even remember anything about that. And I was trying to protect you.”

“Oh, yeah, I feel so protected.” He rolled his eyes. “It’s the goddamn twenty first century, Elizabeth. Catch up.”

“I am your mother and you will treat me as such.”

“Some mother you are.” He rolled his eyes. “Four year olds don’t care about their friend’s parents. They don’t care about people who are different. They just care about being happy. You are the opposite. You care about how other people run their lives, even though it doesn’t affect you at all and you don’t care if it ruins your own ‘son’s’,” he said with air quotes, “social life. You don’t care that it made me too afraid to make another friend ever again because I thought you’d find something wrong with that one and tear me away and that it lead me to thinking that anyone could hurt me. That everyone would. You don’t give a damn about anything but your own outdated beliefs. The only reason dad didn’t leave you sooner was because your stupid religion doesn’t allow it, but that didn’t stop you from cheating, did it?”

Elizabeth was silent by then.

“Yeah, I’m not an idiot. You don’t just go out when dad’s out working hard and make new guy friends. You can’t just blame that on him because he did everything he could to love you and that’s more than I could ever think of doing.”

“You don’t understand. A man should not be too busy for his wife, ever.”

“I can’t count all of the times you were too busy for him, shopping or whatever the hell you did leaving most of the day. It sure as hell wasn’t work.” He got up and slung his backpack on. “I’m out of here.”

“You’re not going anywhere.”

“Watch me.” He pushed himself out of the door before she could block it and dashed down the stairs and out of the house, walking to his real father’s house. His real second father’s house. John had been the one who’d babysit him when Elizabeth went out and Alexander worked overtime. He’d been his only true friend and encouraged him to make more, accepting that he wouldn’t want to, just like Alexander. If anyone had the right to call themself his parent, besides Alexander, of course, Philip loved his dad, it was John.

He knocked on the door as he arrived.

“Philip?.. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be at the witch house this weekend?”

“I left. I told her about Georges and I had enough of her crap, so I left.”

“Oh.. Come on in. I’ll call your father over to pick you up.”

“Thanks..” he muttered as he stepped inside. “I already ate, by the way. I told her after breakfast.”

“Are you sure you don’t want some pancakes?”

Philip smiled. “Alright. Only because it’s your world famous pancakes.”

John smiled and made him a plate, eating with him in the living room.

When Alexander got there, the first thing he did was sit beside his son and pull him into a tight hug. “Elizabeth called and she told me that you left. Don’t scare me like that again..”

“I’m sorry, pops, but I could not stay with her anymore..”

“I’ll try to make that happen. I called someone else trying to find you..”

Philip smiled. “Let me guess-” He was interrupted by a stream of French relief and Irish curses tackling him in a hug on the couch.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again!”

“I won’t! I promise.” He kissed his cheek and smiled. “Me and my dad are going to make sure I never have to go back there again..” Elizabeth was just in his past, a pathetic excuse for a mother figure. With Alexander still being his awesome father, John as his new second father, and Georges staying by his side, Philip could tell that his future was going to be a lot better.


End file.
